


Heat

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex Loki, Loki is a fucking horny bastard because of the heat, M/M, S M U T, Smut, This is just smut, i dont know what else to put for tags, intersex loki in HEAT, lolo is in heat and he just needs help, smut with maybe plot?, usage of toys (wink wonk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: (THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED AND EDITED.)Loki goes into his heat cycle when Tony isn’t around and desperately needs him, which results in a slightly awkward phone call in attempts to get the billionaire back home, which THEN results in fun times.





	Heat

Loki lay alone on the large bed in the master bedroom he shared with Tony Stark. The urge inside him was growing more and more persistent. The overwhelming heat was hitting him, and hitting him hard. It hadn’t been this bad the past few days. It started as what he thought was just another arousal fit. Tony _had _been teasing him a lot, as the genius normally did, so he had shrugged it off as normal. But it had grown increasingly worse. Even the slightest brush of clothes against his skin was setting him off. He had to keep himself in the bedroom, away from the rest of the Avengers while Tony was gone. Business things. It was always because of business.

He whined softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course it would get bad as soon as Tony wasn’t around. Why would it ever not cause a problem?

Loki rolled over onto his stomach and took his boxers off, curling his fingers around the one part of him he could sustain on his own. He would have to ignore his needy cunt for the moment. He bit his lip and stroked himself gently, his mind fixated on one thing. He needed Tony, and he needed him now. There was only one way to get him back to the house. 

He would have to call him.

His whining grew louder as he grabbed the nearby phone and dialed Tony’s cellphone, hoping that he’d pick up. It was only a few seconds later when he heard the billionaire's voice come through.

“Hey Lokes. I kinda don’t have much time. You know I have a meeting… Do you need something?”

“D-damn your meetings, Anthony. G-Get back here… I need you.” 

Loki trailed a finger across his skin, silently cursing to himself. His own touch wouldn’t do. It just wasn’t the same as having Tony’s hands on him. He longed for the wonderfully rough touch of the billionaire's hands.

“Woah… Jesus. You sound.. out of breath. Everything okay?”

“No, e-everything is not okay.” There was a sudden hiss coming from Loki as he moved his hand up to play with nipples. 

“What’s the matter? Is it urgent? Should I reschedule the meeting?” Tony sounded worried, the many noises coming from the god not registering over phone. 

The god just barely registered the question as he put Tony on speakerphone. He needed both hands to try and keep everything from getting any worse than it was. His now free hand trailed straight down to his painfully erect and overly sensitive cock, touching it ever so slightly. 

“Y-Yes.. do that. Get back here and-“ Loki cut himself off with a moan. 

“Hang on.. Lo, is this one of your schemes to get me back to the room so you can have your way with me?” There was a hint of amusement in Tony’s voice now.

“N-not a scheme… in h-heat. N-need you badly...” 

“Oh fuck.... okay. Of course you go into it now… Give me a few minutes okay? You’re lucky I’m right next door. Do you want me to have JARVIS do that thing?”

Loki gave a breathy hum of approval. 

“Okay. Hang tight baby. I’ll be there as soon as I can. J should start it up soon.”

“O-Okay… Thank you. I l-love you.” Another moan escaped through the god’s lips.

Tony inhaled sharply. “Love you too, Lo. I’ll see you soon.”

The call dropped, leaving Loki in mostly silence, the quiet only broken by his soft moaning and panting. It was then interrupted by the whirring of machinery. A metal arm, similar to DUM-E, protruded from the bed frame, followed by several more. 

“_Good evening, Mr. Loki. Sir has informed me that you require assistance while you wait for him. Is this correct?”_

Loki nodded rapidly. Knowing what to do from past experience, he shifted on the bed and lay still. The extra arms moved to raise and hold his hips as the first arm, one with a dildo attached to the end of it, lined itself up and prodded gently at the gods sopping folds. The touch caused Loki to arch and whine.

“P-please… I need it.. put it in... please please please...” He begged, knowing that he was more or less talking to nothing. He shifted again, desperate for penetration. JARVIS must have heard the pleading, as the arm moved and slowly inserted the dildo into Loki’s heat. He gasped, clutching the bed as his head fell back. Another soft moan escaped from his mouth as the toy was drenched in his arousal. He bucked his hips, trying to get it deeper into him.

“_Sir will be here momentarily. I advise to keep under control so he doesn’t come home for nothing, Mr. Loki.”_

Loki hissed. “Then t-tell him to hurry up. I-I’m not going to- ah… h-hold back if he takes forever..”

“_He is currently walking up the stairs. Shall I stop the arms?”_

“No! No… not yet. Please..” He whimpered.

“_Alright. Sir will be the one to tell me when to stop it, then. He should be coming in… now”_

The door opened. Tony stared at the god from the doorway. Loki’s head was still lolled back, his hips were bucking desperately. Truly a wonderful sight. So wonderful, in fact, that Tony now had his own needy problem. He made sure to take his phone out and get a picture before continuing with what he was there for.

Tony moved closer to the moaning god, relishing all of the noises. Was he jealous that some silicone attached to metal was making _his _boyfriend make them? Absolutely. So he did what any good jealous, horny boyfriend would do. He told the AI to stop.

“J, stop the arms. Put them away while you’re at it.”

“_Of course sir._” 

The AI happily obliged to Tony’s command, pulling the dildo out and causing Loki to whimper. The arms which had been holding Loki set him down, then all of the arms folded back into their storage compartments.

“A-Anthony! When did.. Why would you do that?” Loki’s voice was full of desperation, full of the undying urge for something in him. The need for the fake cock quickly disappeared, replaced by the need for Tony. It almost seemed as if the billionaire took notice of the sudden shift in what Loki needed.

“You know exactly why, hun.” Tony chuckled, climbing onto the bed. “You did say you wanted me here to help you.”

Loki pulled the billionaire on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he used magic to rid of Tony’s clothes. “Yes.. I did say that. Now please please please help me with this. It’s starting to hurt..” 

“Geez.. okay.” Tony kissed Loki deeply, his hands snaking down to both curl fingers around the god’s cock, and to dip into the god’s wet entrance. 

“N-no.. not that.. Anthony, take me. P-please!” Loki gave Tony puppy eyes, ones glazed over with sheer lust.

“Fuck, is it that bad?” Tony questioned, pulling away slightly. Loki nodded, biting his lip as he drank in the sight of the billionaire. 

“Please, Anthony…” 

Tony kissed the god to hush him, grabbing his hips as he slowly pushed into his slit. Loki immediately wrapped his legs around Tony, hissing in pleasure. The billionaire thrusted gently, moving his head down to bite at the god’s neck. 

“N-Norns…” Loki let out a low moan. “Anthony.. h-harder.. please..”

“Okay, Okay.. gimme a sec, babe..” Tony mumbled and shifted, pulling Loki close as he started to pick up his pace. He snapped his hips, causing Loki to throw his head back and moan. 

The god dug his nails into Tony as that one certain spot inside him was hit. “H-hah! O-oh Gods..” 

Finally. Loki felt that stupidly incessant urge being satisfied. Something about the way that Tony’s length hit all the right spots caused the heat to die down more than the dildo did. Perhaps it was the fact it was his lover in him instead of something attached to a robot? Maybe it was the added touch? The rough, calloused hands moving across his body.. finding their way to play with his nipples like he had so very much wanted. Or maybe it was the fact he was receiving what he craved the most. Whatever it was, it was bringing him closer and closer to the climax he so desperately wanted. 

Loki bit his lip as his own hand snaked down to fumble with his cock, his expression changing to one of both pleasure and tension.

“Fuck.. you- ah- okay Lo?” The billionaire sounded slightly concerned, taking notice of Loki odd expression. Even so, he was practically out of breath. It felt way too good to stop now and get overly worried.

Loki nodded rapidly, clumsily stroking himself as his back arched. “C-close.. really really close..”

“M-me too, baby.. me too.” Tony panted, gripping tightly to Loki’s waist. He could feel the god’s walls tighten around his cock, signifying just how close he really was. 

“A-Anthony.. I’m gonna..” Loki’s breathing quickened as his strokes became more erratic. 

“Yes.. come for me, baby.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as he finally found his release, coming onto Tony’s cock with a strangled shout. He then whined as the warm liquid tainted his hand. Tony followed suit, thrusting deep into Loki’s cunt before moaning and spilling into him. 

Loki’s legs twitched slightly as he finally relaxed, panting heavily. “Gods.. that was… that was amazing.”

Tony nodded. “Agreed. You feel any better?”

“Mhm.. much better. Thank you.” Loki shifted and looked up at Tony. “Will you stay with me?”

“Yeah. I will, baby.” Tony kissed the top of the gods head, moving to slowly pull out of him,

“Um… did.. you find that satisfactory as well?”

Tony chuckled softly and laid next to Loki, pulling him close and cuddling him. “Of course. It was some of the best sex so far, hun.”

“G-good… I’m glad you enjoyed it too.” The god closed his eyes, nuzzling into Tony’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get some sleep. I’m sure you’re exhausted now.”

“Mmm… Okay…. I love you.” 

Tony smiled as Loki started to drift asleep in his arms. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
